Special Delivery
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: A mysterious delivery of flowers from Alfred to Arthur has the man wondering why on Earth the man would do such a thing?  For day 7 of the Sweethearts Week at usxuk. Prompt was: Your fic or art just needs to be about Valentine's Day.  one-shot


"Special delivery!"

Arthur glanced over the top of his paperwork he was currently filing away. Two cubicles down another one of the office ladies was receiving a bouquet and a box of chocolate from an online flower site or some other nonsense. The Englishman sighed, returning to his work. That was the fifth lady this morning to get a tacky gift.

While Arthur wasn't against the holiday, he had never celebrated it before. It was hard for him to, especially since he had never dated anyone. There were no girls he felt compelled to give even a single rose to and certainly none of the men caught his attention. Well, save for Alfred, but that boy was completely enamored with women that even if Arthur gave him a card thanking him for being a nice guy to him all these months, the boy wouldn't see it as "I think you're quite attractive and I fancy you". He'd see it as just a friendly thing.

Arthur knew that once you were in the friend zone it was impossible to get out.

Sighing again, Arthur finished his duty and headed back to his cubicle. Only when he arrived there was a delivery man. Holding flowers.

Arthur stopped short, his mouth slightly agape. "Excuse me. Can I help you?"

The man turned, smiling widely. "Special delivery! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"There must be some mistake," Arthur mumbled, desperately willing his face to stop blushing.

It wasn't very effective. His co-workers were taking notice, popping their heads up like prairie dogs, and whispering amongst themselves. There go the rumors. Many were already texting and e-mailing one another to find out just who had sent Arthur flowers. On Valentine's Day.

"No mistake! Arthur, right?"

Arthur nodded. The delivery man handed the flowers to Arthur who took it with shaky hands. The delivery man smiled widely, nodded his head, and proceeded to leave. Arthur's eyes followed after before noticing everyone was watching him. He tensed, panic rising at just what they were thinking of, and ducked into the security of the cubicle.

Once inside, he placed the pink vase holding the twelve roses to the side of his computer. There was a small card. On the front in impressive cursive it said his name with a small heart under it. How girly. Arthur's heart raced. Just who had sent him this? Tentatively, he flipped the card over to see if there was a name. His pounding heart plummeted when he saw who it was.

_Alfred._

Arthur moved away from the vase as if it were a disease. How could the man he was just thinking of send him a bouquet of roses? It was a crude coincidence. Too crude. Must be a joke.

Arthur marched down the row of cubicles, ignoring the calls from girls to talk to them about his gift, and intruded on Francis' cubicle. He had just gotten off the phone with a customer. Smiling up at Arthur and with a flick of his hair, he greeted his friend; although friend was a loose term for their relationship.

"How could you? That's too bold of a joke, wine bearded bastard!" Arthur seethed.

Francis' eyes widened. He pretended to look hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "Why _mon cher_, how could you come and say such a thing on such a _lovely_ day?"

"Cut the bull shit." Arthur pointed at his own area, his teeth grinding together. "You sent me those flowers as a joke, didn't you?"

In an instant, Arthur knew that Francis hadn't. The way his eyes lit up were not those of someone realizing their prank had come to fruition. It was pure surprise that morphed into joyful teasing. He pulled out his mobile, waggling it by his face.

"So the texts I received weren't false? I found them hard to believe, but seeing this kind of reaction it seems it's true." Francis stood up, looking down. Over the rim of Arthur's cubicle were the heads of the roses. He smiled back at Arthur. "And who are they from?"

Arthur backed away, looking down. Curse his face for getting so hot it was hard to keep it up. "N-none of your business."

"Oh ho." Francis leaned closer, his hands on his hips and a cheeky leer on his face. "Is little Arthur overwhelmed by the fact someone has finally taken notice of more than just your large 'brows?"

"BELT UP!" Arthur shouted, aiming a punch at the man's face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Arthur turned quickly, his fist going with it. Luckily, the man that he was about to hit managed to grab Arthur's fist with ease. He widened his endlessly blue eyes at Arthur. Arthur could see his expression reflected in the man's glasses. He looked horrified.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur squeaked. He backed away in the same manner as when he saw the name on the card. "What-what're you doing here?"

"To tell you there's a meeting about to begin," Alfred replied cheerfully. He gave Arthur that same smile that had the man shivering all over.

Arthur could feel Francis' eyes on him. The prick probably already figured it out from Arthur's reactions alone. Nonetheless, he didn't pry or taunt and merely followed Alfred to the meeting room. Arthur did so as well, but didn't speak on the way. Instead, his mind whirled with just how this could have happened.

The first time Arthur had even noticed the boy was on his birthday. He came into the office and cheered about it being not only the Fourth of July, but also his "amazingly awesome birthday". He plopped a party hat on Arthur's head and beamed at the man. Arthur, noticing the hat was red, white, and blue, criticized the American, complaining how this wasn't his holiday. Without missing a beat, Alfred said, "Well then think of it as the Union Jack. Same colors right?"

Arthur still doesn't understand how it was that simple conversation had made it so Alfred was now a blip on the radar. A blip was better than what anyone else had, which was nothing. As he took his seat across from Alfred, he watched to see if it was possible the man was about to spurt a confession. He watched the presentation with feigned interest, hiding a text under the table that probably went to Kiku or someone else. Arthur hoped there wasn't a text in there about the flowers.

But if there had, why was it Alfred hadn't said anything? He didn't seem any different towards Arthur. Of course, maybe he was shy? He had, after all, not shown any interest in Arthur up until this moment. Perhaps the flowers were the confession. But why would he think Arthur had feelings for him? The only time Arthur did anything even close to that was the Christmas party, but that was different.

He had been quite intoxicated and Alfred's desk was the only one nearby that didn't have things in his way. So he jumped on it and danced. It just so happened that Alfred was standing right in front of him when Arthur gyrated his hips in the most obscene fashion with little clothes on. Oh yeah, maybe that was why.

All the while, Arthur paid no attention to the meeting. He was only grateful it didn't last too long. Once it was over, he gathered up enough courage and approached Alfred.

"H-Hey Alfred," Arthur started. He had followed the younger man back to his cubicle and was standing just outside of it. "No flowers?"

"Hm?" Alfred turned around and then glanced at his desk. "Naw. I guess I'm not as popular with the ladies as I thought. Sad. They're missing out."

"Yes, well, isn't that a good thing?" Arthur looked down, watching his fingers play with a loose thread on his suit's sleeve.

"I guess," Alfred replied offhandedly. "So what's up?"

Arthur could feel his heart pounding faster. If the boy was really that shy to not make any mention of his feelings except in a subtle (but not really subtle) way, perhaps he didn't want it to come out into the open. Yes, Arthur reasoned. He must want to keep it professional. Only outside of the office.

"A-ah, just wanted to…" Arthur stopped suddenly, unsure where to go with what he was saying. He wanted to what? Ask him if the man got him flowers? If other girls got him flowers? Whatever the question was, it would have been embarrassing.

So he turned and walked the other way, leaving a very confused Alfred. If he cared, he didn't act on it. The rest of the day went far too smoothly. In fact, it disturbed and upset Arthur greatly. The flowers sat on his desk, unclaimed by the man who had sent it. It had to have been Alfred. He was the only man Arthur knew with that name. Sadly, Alfred never showed his face until the orange glow from the sunset outside had made the shadows of the cubicle draw up along the walls to the ceiling.

"Hey Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed as he skirted up beside Arthur's entryway. "Whoa, nice flowers."

Arthur nearly fell out of his seat. He scrambled to grab at them, hugging them close to his chest. He wasn't going to just leave them in the office overnight. Alfred watched with a bemused smiled as the Englishman quickly gathered his things.

"Th-thank you… I mean… for giving me them…," Arthur finally managed. He had been aching to thank the thoughtful man all day, but wanted to wait until Alfred had bothered to show, thinking that he was shy the entire time.

Instantly, Alfred stepped back with wide eyes. "Huh? I didn't send them."

Arthur looked up, frowning. "It says so on the card."

Alfred slowly shook his head, a long confused frown pulling down on his lips. "No, I swear I didn't send them. Wow, is this why you've been kind of distant to me all day? Haha, did you think I liked you?"

Arthur almost dropped the flowers. His shoulders twitched as he let his head fall. Thinking he was pathetic, he began to cry. Alfred jumped, shocked and completely guilty. Well he should be, making the poor man cry like that on Valentine's Day.

"N-no one's sent me flowers…," Arthur said while hastily wiping at his face. "I-I th-thought that… And all day… I just thought you were too shy or…or… OH JUST FORGET IT!"

He shoved the flowers into Alfred's hands, probably hitting him in the face, and running for the door. Never mind that others had seen the little affair and were probably as shocked as Alfred, Arthur had to get out of that office right now. While it hurt Alfred had just laughed off the entire event, the fact remained that he had made a fool of himself and probably ruined any friendship he had with Alfred. He had so few friends that any that came into his life he silently cherished; although he was always bad at showing it.

"Wait!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist, pulling him to a full stop. "Hold on! Don't go away. I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Arthur struggled to get away. That prat was even holding the accursed flowers. "Let go of me, idiot! Git! Wanker!"

Alfred only tightened his hold on Arthur. "Come on, I mean it. Really. E-even if these flowers weren't from me, at least let me make it up to you."

Arthur stopped, but looked away from Alfred, his head bent low. He was still crying and his face was far from presentable. "Don't make jokes."

"I'm not joking," Alfred pressed. "I'm totally serious. I'll take you out to dinner. It's the least I can do for ruining your day… Even though I didn't do anything."

Arthur thought for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. "Well you did make me cry…"

Alfred looked so frazzled, his blonde cowlick even looked less bouncy as it normally did. His suit was slightly off-kilter, somehow touching Arthur's hurt heart. That man may not have feelings for him, but he was still terribly kind to one who (he felt) didn't deserve it. Also, he hadn't rejected Arthur. He may have laughed, but he didn't call him names or walk away or become disgusted.

No. He was preventing him from leaving, had even run after him, and was now asking him out to dinner.

"So…will you go to dinner with me?" Alfred asked anxiously.

Arthur felt cruel, holding out the moment just a little while longer. He didn't have to think. He knew the answer. Knew it even if Alfred had never asked him.

"I suppose…"

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I MADE IT TO THE FINAL DAY! YES! WHOO!

There is no explanation how it could be a mix up. Maybe it's not. Maybe it is? You decide.

As a side note, this is NOT part of my new series "Rainbow Veins" which was started in the prompt of day 5 under the name "Business and Pleasure". It would be cute, but TOTALLY not where that series is going. Sorry, lol. This is the happier universe of that series, I guess? I dunno, lol.

I hope you all have a lovely day/night/morning whatever.


End file.
